Loving Him
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: I admit I am a monster, a demon with a haert that has laerned how to love....
1. Obsessed?

**A/N:** This is a oneshot/drabble and short story collection which I'll be working on for now. Crazy For You will temporarily be on hold due to my leave for the US in April, which is a few months away from now...I'll try to access FF whenever I can while I'm there :). I'll miss all my friends! Hugs for all! I'll continue working on CFY when I get back, which is the end of May...For now; I hope you'll enjoy my oneshots and short stories :). This collection is kind of a tie-in to CFY. I hope you like it :).

**Disclaimer**: I don't Jin Kazama, Devil Jin or Tekken. They are a property of Namco. I only own this fic.

**Loving Him**

**Chapter 1: Obsesssed?**

I lay down in bed...And he is all I see...All I think about...From the moment I wake up, to when I close my eyes…All I see is...him...

_"Mihaha, you're obsessed with Jin!"_ someone had told me.

Obsessed? I'm not! Am I...? I care for him very much. I love him, but I'm not...obsessed...

He's been giving me sleepless nights... I just couldn't stop thinking about him...That doesn't mean I'm obsessed...Does it...?I've even been told that I've become a fan girl of his...I guess I am...But I'm not THAT crazy...

Aaaagh!!!! Why are you doing this to me, Kazama?!

Obsessed...That's what my friends say. I am obsessed with him...

I guess I am…And I'm happily in love.


	2. My Bright Star

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 :). Ok…This is another drabble...But I hope you'll like it. I was thinking about Kazama again, as usual...

**Credits:** Special thanks to Eriol Clowphengire for the unforgettable line, "Let go of my bright star!" form his awesome NetGame Crisis series :).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jin Kazama or Devil Jin. They are a property of Namco.

**Loving Him**

**Chapter 2: My Bright Star**

Kazama is my bright star. It may sound corny to some, but it's true. A man known to be cruel and ruthless, but I see him differently. I've always thought that he's different from his corrupt family, that somewhere beneath that cold, smug exterior, there is genuine goodness within his heart.

A man plagued by demons consuming his soul... I really wish I could take his pain away...It breaks my heart to see him so lost...Please shine, my bright star...For me...I can't bear to see you hurt...

You make me happy in the simplest ways. Especially when you smile. Please smile for me, my bright star. You are strong. I know you can fight the darkness within you...

If no one will be there for you, I will, my bright star. You are the light in my sky...

Please...Shine for me, my beloved...Shine, my bright star.


	3. The Devil's Heart

**A/N:** Be warned; you are about to see a very different side of Devil Jin…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken, Jin Kazama or Devil Jin. They are a property of Namco. I only own this fic.

**Credits:** Special thanks to my co-writer, Crimson-Hybrid. Love ya lil' sis! ^3^

**Loving Him**

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Heart**

I admit I am a monster, a demon with a heart of ice...But even so, that frozen haert of mine slowly became human, and the reason for that change was a human woman...I admit I am a monster, a demon with heart that has learned how to love...

My pain, my suffering, my tormented soul...They are not much, but I offer them to my heart's only desire...A human woman, who had accepted me for who I am, for WHAT I am...And no one else is more special to me than her...

Of all the people I have come to know, she by far, was the most unique I've ever seen...It didn't matter to her if I had black wings or not; nor did she care about my horns...All that mattered to her was that I was there, and I felt happy, for once in my life...

* * *

_My heart yearns for him..._

He is evil. The very core of the evil within my beloved...He antagonized me...and yet, this feeling still lingered...I could no longer deny that...I've fallen for him as well...He had shown me that...even the Devil has the ability to feel regret...

* * *

I never knew the meaning of the words "Love", "Friendship" and "Trust"...I never wanted to learn what they meant...But when my other half met her, I was eager to know, and was eager to show it too...But...I'm happy and satisfied with just watching her love grow and develop with him; my other half...I am content with what I see and the things that I only feel because he and I are somewhat a whole...But what I didn't know, that within me, I am slowly being eaten away by the pain that I had constantly ignored...

* * *

_The pain in his eyes..._

Oh, how I wish I could take it all away...It's like a thousand knives stabbing my haert...When I see him so hurt...Love hurts, but it doesn't always have to. It's supposed to make us happy no matter who ar what we are...Please...Smile, my bright star...For me...


End file.
